O Casamento
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: O pessoal do Jeffersonian se preparam para o casamento do século!


_**Titulo – "O Casamento"**_

_**Resumo – O Jeffersonian se prepara para o casamento do século!**_

_**Comentários – Tive essa idéia maluca no meio da minha aula de Língua e Cultura. Escrevi rapidinho, distraída da aula (de novo HAHA). Bem improvável, mesmo com o final que dei, mas seria bem engraçado!**_

_**Comentem! Indiquem!**_

"Olha pra mim!" Disse Temperance, encantada com sua imagem no espelho. "Ange, olha!"

"É esse, querida?" Disse Angela, ainda animada, mas sem conseguir disfarçar o cansaço. Elas estavam experimentando vestidos há 3 dias, por pelo menos 5 lojas, várias vendedoras e milhares de modelos.

"Sim, é esse!" Temperance estava muito animada, e não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela virava para lá e para cá par aver todo o vestido, tentando decorar cada detalhe dele. Sua saia era longa, com uma calda e toda de cetim. A parte de cima era toda decorada com pérolas e miçangas, e tinha um belo decote que valorizava seu colo. Nos ombros, apenas duas finas tiras de cada lado, sendo que uma delas caia gentilmente sobre seu braço. Ela olhou novamente para si mesma no espelho, e começou a imaginar como sera quando ela for usa-lo pra valer. Angela chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Podemos ir agora, Bren? Estou com fome, e ainda temos que ir escolher as flores". Ela desceu do tablado e foi para dentro se trocar.

"Hey, Ange" Ela gritou.

"Sim?"

"Já parou para pensar como seria se você tivesse um casamento de verdade?"

"Mas eu tenho um casamento de verdade!"

"Digo, a festa. Uma festa de verdade. Você casou na prisão!"

"Meu casamento é que conta, e ele está cada dia melhor."

"Que seja. Estou bem animada com a minha festa!" Ela parecia uma garotinha ganhando uma festa de aniversário. Angela adorava ver a amiga feliz desse jeito.

"Bem, aproveite, então! Você merece!"

Do lado de fora da loja, as duas mulheres já estavam checando o que tinham feito. Angela tinha tudo listado e organizado em uma tabela.

"Ok, então agora só falta escolher as flores e encomendar a decoração"

"Você é a melhor madrinha do mundo, Angela!"

"Eu sei!" Disse Angela, orgulhosa.

"Acho que quero um buque de rosas. Um longo buque de rosas brancas e vermelhas."

"rosas vermelhas? Que ousada!" Angela riu.

"Bem, eu sou uma noiva ousada! " Disse Temperance, também rindo.

Elas então encaixaram os braços e seguiram pela calçada.

---------//------

"Estamos com tudo pronto?" Gritou Booth, surpreso.

"Sim! Estamos prontos!"Respondeu Temperance, calmamente.

"Mas…Tudo? Quer dizer, o bufê, as flores, o DJ. Vamos ter um DJ, né?"

"Sim, vamos ter um DJ".

"E o seu vestido?"

"Não vou falar do meu vestido pra você. É de conhecimento comum da superstição popular que dá azar o noivo saber do vestido da noiva antes do casamento"

"na verdade é ver o vestido, querida. Mas não vamos dar sorte ao azar, não é? Apenas me diga, o vestido também está comprado?"

"Sim! Como disse, estamos prontos! E isso inclui o meu vestido"

"Então, podemos nos casas amanhã?"Booth tinha um olhar sacana, que logo sumiu com a resposta de Temperance.

"Claro que não! Tudo está pronto e marcado para daqui 2 semanas."

"Bem, que pena" Ele fingiu uma cara de tristeza, e se aproximou lentamente dela. "Vamos fugir e nos casar em Vegas, então?"

"Isso seria totalmente impulsivo e irresponsável. Não faz nenhum sentido, até porque já estamos prontos para o casamento convencional."

"Ok, já entendi. Alias, até bom, porque fiquei sabendo que estão me organizando uma festa de despedida de solteiro"

"não!" ela gritou. "nós combinamos!"

"Não foi idéia minha, Bones. Eu nem deveria estar sabendo, mas o Sweets não é tão bom com mentiras como ele pensa que é."

"Não acredito!" E ela saiu correndo de sua sala, loucamente em busca de Hodgins, o padrinho.

"Hodgins!"Ela gritou, e ele deu um pulo pelo susto.

"Wow! O que foi, Dra. B?"

"Que história é essa de despedida de solteiro pro Booth?"

"Ei, não olha pra mim! Foi idéia do Sweets, ele organizou tudo. Eu já sabia que vocês tinham combinado de não terem despedidas de solteiro, o que acho besteira, mas não ia fazer nada. Aliás, você também terá uma!"

"Jack!"Angela chegou por trás de Hodgins. "Ela não podia saber"

"Angela! O que é isso?"

"Oh, relaxa, querida. É só uma inocente reuniãozinha de mulheres"

"E a sua?" ela virou-se para Hodgins.

"Será… apenas uma inocente…reuniãozinha de homens" ele repetiu a fala de Angela, claramente escondendo alguma coisa.

"Hodgins!"

"Calma! Só Vamos deixar ele bebado, fazer ele falar umas besteiras, pagar uns micos, essas coisas."

"Nada de strippers!" Ela disse, apontando o dedo para o centro de seus olhos.

"Sem Strippers!" Ele jurou.

----///-----

As mulheres estavam todas reunidas na casa de Angela, bebendo champanhe e conversando. Apenas as melhores amigas de Temperance foram convidadas, o que resumiu a reunião a 4 pessoas – Cam, que trouxe sua filha Michelle, Angela e Daisy. Mesmo assim, ela estava feliz. Elas todas trouxeram presentes para ela, e a abertura dos presentes foi uma festa à parte.

"Mostra! Mostra! "Disse Daisy, quando Tempe abriu seu presente. Ela levantou o presente, causando 'ooohs' e 'aaahs' de todas. Era uma pequena e bem sexy camisola, semi transparente, preta com laços e fitas rosa.

"iSso é minusculo!" disse Temperance, enrubescendo.

"Bem, é para a lua-de-mel. É pra ser pequeno" respondeu Daisy.

"Obrigada, Daisy" Temperance agradeceu a estagiária um pouco envergonhada.

"Abra o nosso' disse Cam, ansiosa, colocando um pacote grande nas mãos dela.

Ela abriu e tirou uma velha panela e uma grande colher de pau de dentro. Todas riram.

"Para ajudar na ambientação da vida de mulherzinha" Brincou Cam.

"Eu até que gusto de cozinhar para ele, sabiam! " Disse Temperance, e todas riram novamente. Era dificil imaginar a Dra. Temperance Brennan como esposinha.

"Aqui. Abra o meu!" Angela lhe entregou um pacote grande e fino, embrulhado em papel decorado.

Temperance abriu e todas ficaram encantadas. Era uma pintura dela e Booth, sorrindo, com uma bela moldura prateada.

"Oh, Angela, isso é lindo!"

"Bem, como madrinha, tinha que trazer o melhor presente"

Elas se abraçaram apertado, e as outras aplaudiram.

"Ora, vamos!" disse Angela, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos "Isso é uma festa! Daqui 2 dias, Brennan estará casada! Quem podia imaginar que esse dia chegaria?"

Daisy ligou o radio, e elas começaram a dançar. De repente, a campainha tocou, e Angela abriu a porta para um homem alto e bonito, vestindo um estranho uniforme policial apertado demais.

"Dra. Temperance Brennan?" Ele disse, sério.

"Sim. Sou eu" Brennan respondeu, preocupada, enquanto as outras escondiam as risadas.

"Está presa, senhora"

"O que? Por que?"

"Por privar o mundo de sua sensualidade!"

Todas as mulheres gritaram, e o homem começou a dançar. Temperance ficou sem graça, e puxou Angela para um canto.

"Angela, disse para Hodgins não levar strippers na festa do Booth, não acho justo termos um aqui"

"Querida, olha pra isso" O homem já estava sem camisa, dançando com Daisy. "Estamos apenas nos divertindo. Não está realmente pensando em manda-lo embora, está?"

"Hum… não. mas não conta pro Seeley!" Ela disse, rindo.

"Nunca! Segredo de madrinha!"

-----//----

O dia estava ensolarado, mas uma brisa tranquila deixava o clima bem gostoso. Era fim da tarde, e o sol se punha fazendo um mesclado de cores no céu.

Temperance chegou na igreja com alguns minutos de atraso, como era comum para as noivas. Olhou para as imagens pintadas no teto do lugar e a grande cruz decorada no altar e bufou. Aceitara casar-se na igreja por Booth, mas ainda não via motivo para tudo aquilo.

Seu pai aproximou-se e tocou em seu braço delicadamente. Ela envolveu seu braço no dele.

"Sabe Tempe, achei que nunca faria isso. Obrigado"

"Por que, pai?"

"Não tem idéia como um pai fica orgulhoso ao entregar sua filha ao matrimonio, Tempe. É uma emoção sem igual"

"Confesso que, apesar de ainda achar o casamento uma instituição falida e sem sentido, estou bem feliz com o meu"

Focou seus olhos na unica coisa que lhe importava naquele momento. O homem alto, grande e forte, vestido em um smoking preto com um cravo branco na lapela, parecendo incrivelmente nervoso. Sorriu quando as portas se abriram, a banda começou a tocar, e seus olhos se cruzaram.

Sentiu-se orgulhosa ao ver como ele a olhava, maravilhado. Caminhava lentamente, seguindo o ritmo da musica, acompanhando com o olhar as pessoas no caminho.

Reconhecia pouca gente. Alguns familiares, conhecidos de seu pai, apareceram, mas ela não sabia quem eram. Reconheceu apenas sua estranha prima Margaret, a fanática por Benjamin Franklin. Mais para frente, encontrou seu irmão Russ com a esposa e as duas filhas. Sorriu para elas, que acenaram. Chegando no altar, entregou o grande buque para Angela, e virou-se para Booth.

"Cuide dela, Booth. Se não, já sabe, não é?"

"Sei sim, Max. Eu te prendo de novo!" Os dois riram, e Max colocou a mão de Temperance nas de Booth. Ela se sentia estranhamente feliz e nervosa, ao mesmo tempo.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Booth, e tudo fez sentido. Permaneceu ali, enquanto o padre iniciava a cerimônia.

"Bones!" Uma voz alta a chamava de longe, e ela se virou.

"Bones! Ei, Bones!" Algo a sacudia, e ela se perdeu.

Abriu os olhos, e viu que estava com a cabeça apoiada em sua mesa na sala do Jeffersonian. Ainda confusa, olhou para o lado, e encontrou Booth, com cara de preocupado, ainda a sacudindo.

"Ei Bones! O que está fazendo? Ainda vai te fazer mal dormir assim na mesa!"

"Booth?" Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo.  
"Oláa!" Booth a chamava, agora dando risada da confusão da parceira que acabava de acordar "Terra chamando Bones!"

"não sei o que quer dizer com isso"ela disse.

"Ah, sim! Essa é minha Bones! Vamos, temos um caso! Anda, Anda!" ele a levantou da cadeira, e jogou seu casaco em seus ombros, enquanto ela ainda estava lenta, tentando entender o que aconteceu.

"Vamos Bones! O que foi?"

"Tive um sonho tão real!"

"Pesadelo?" Perguntou Booth, guiando-a para a porta.

Ela olhou para Booth, e lembrou-se de tudo que aconteceu em seu sonho.

"Não sei".


End file.
